gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Dec. 2016
'''BEST OF Game Grumps - Dec. 2016 '''is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, Guest Grumps, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of December 2016. The Clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his twenty-fourth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Barry * Suzy * Brent Weinbach * Ross * Brian Games Featured Game Grumps * Christmas Adventure: Candy Storm * Pokémon Sun * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Space Quest III * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Dark Souls III * The Night Christmas Ended * Feel The Snow * Run Saber Game Grumps VS * Grump's Dream Course Grumpcade * Birthday Party Bash Guest Grumps * Time Lord Steam Train * Santa's Christmas Solitaire * Emily's Christmas Carol Clips Used * Those Chinese (Christmas Adventure: Candy Storm Part 2: Hoarder) * UUGGGGNNN (Pokémon Sun Part 2: Challenged Professor) * Canteens of Love (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 18: Flame Throwin' Wizard) * Good (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 19: A 3rd Grader's Bedroom) * Like Clockwork (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 19: A 3rd Grader's Bedroom) * Green Jello Fate (Space Quest III Part 2: Finale) * Yes! NO! (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 21: Shrine of Gamelon) * Kirby's Curfen Course (Grump's Dream Course Part 44: Arin's Super Interesting Story Hour) * My Dead Son (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 2: Contact Lens) * I'm Right Here (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 2: Contact Lens) * Hanging with Mario (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 2: Contact Lens) * Dirty Disc Grand Finale (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 24: FINALE) * Whoa Whoa WHOA (Dark Souls III Part 76: Hot Girl Tree) * The Danger Zone (Dark Souls III Part 76: Hot Girl Tree) * Thrust But Hole (Dark Souls Part 79: Frosty Crustaceans) * Musical Chair Madness (Birthday Party Bash Part 3: Musical Chair Madness) * Just Keep Jumping (Time Lord with Special Guest Brent Weinbach) * Let the Ball Come to You (Time Lord with Special Guest Brent Weinbach) * Effin' Window Guy (Time Lord with Special Guest Brent Weinbach) * This Game Is Good (Time Lord with Special Guest Brent Weinbach) * Rock-Rough-Housing (Pokémon Sun Part 2: Challenged Professor) * His Presence (The Night Christmas Ended) * Rich Ross (Santa's Christmas Solitaire Part 1: First Time Snow) * Stoplight Puzzle Thing (Christmas Adventure: Candy Storm Part 1: Meeting Granny) * Mind the Piss Stain (Christmas Adventure: Candy Storm Part 1: Meeting Granny) * The Ultimtae (sic) Carpenter (Feel The Snow Part 2: Winter Blunderland) * All the Wrong Pieces (Feel the Snow Part 3: Swell Little Dwelling) * Granny's Burning House (Christmas Adventure: Candy Storm Part 3: Relying On a Snowman) * The Single Mom Life (Emily's Christmas Carol Part 3: Burnt Bread) * Birth of Flug (Pokémon Sun Part 4: Baby's First Battle) * I'll Take a Pikachu (Pokémon Sun Part 5: Mommy Issues) * Turkey Baster (Pokémon Sun Part 9: Radical Rotom Thing) * Something Weird (Run Saber Part 3: The Podcast Episode) * Freaky Foot Wiki (The Night Christmas Ended) * It's Not Fine (Feel The Snow Part 4: The Dark Zone) * Da-Da-Da (Dark Souls III Part 83: Poppin' Wood)